


[Loki/Steve] 枯房昏室 The Vacancy

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 他们的房间终日等待着史蒂夫，在洛基离去之后。





	[Loki/Steve] 枯房昏室 The Vacancy

  
  
  
  
一间房。  
若是需要再详细一点的描述，这不过是一套公寓、一间孤房、一个住处——渐趋细弱的语句在虚掩或紧闭的房门后，因着回响旋起过客低落倾听的欲求，墙壁上陈腐冷硬的气息伴随着旧日时光的吱呀与烟灰仿佛雾霾之下的道道污迹剥落而下，令人疑惑之下却不屑一顾。  
  
史蒂夫等待着，如他被时日拖耗时所为。  
他在为眠意锁锢的躯壳中等候着另一个既定的黎明。夜色向郁卒的暮夜中逐渐沉去，仿佛这世界耗竭了所有孤离的言辞语句，如苦痛一般沦为生息负担，而缄默者们自渐为安——史蒂夫依然等候，他看着黎明的眩光在长夜里仅剩的碎雾与枯梦中吃力地摇晃着每一道浑浊的欲知，却在其中流露出半幕暮半时分的本色来，如一人的消亡扼住另一者的咽喉。  
这屋子依然在湮灭的孤声细语中缄默着。  
  
  
史蒂夫依然在此，夜雾中余留的冰冷如同洛基描摹他前额的手指，他因洛基眼中对于黎明的古怪质询而控制不住一个低怯的微笑，他们的心跳声融化进屋内私密的悄静之中，这间屋子依旧在洛基离去之后意图以其静谧照顾着史蒂夫踉跄的心跳，而洛基——不—— _洛基——_  
老式闹钟拙笨的铃响。弹簧床垫畸形的怃叫。摸索与触譕相互盲目的冲撞声——整个房间在等待着他的第一句话（ _第一声恸哭_ ）。  
  
这房间原本只是史蒂夫的房间。  
它如同每一个旧时代的陨落者一样沉默寡言，它并非史蒂夫曾拥有的四十年代时布鲁克林的狭小公寓——纵使在当时他也不觉得湿冷的床铺与粗糙的画架是他那梦境之外可怜笔触的一方锢土，而如今他任凭自己在这新时代的摸索之中逐渐枯竭。  
他等待时日即临如同泥淖候临枯化，这屋子却也在斑驳的现状中等待着他，仿佛洛基在冰霜与哭号中等待着鲜血与真相，仿佛在碎裂的风雪中、在踟蹰的絮语里、在血染的眉骨上依然徘徊着的洛基的双手，仿佛他们无尽的吐息里从未知觉的亲吻，仿佛洛基等待着他，仿佛——  
直到它成为 _他们的房间_ 。  
  
整间屋子即如它的盘踞者一般在孤怪中自得其乐，如同当初洛基在他绘画时拂过他指节的那一瞬间一个趔趄般的微笑——史蒂夫依然纵容它在每个清晨任凭冰冷的空气拂过他的肺叶唤醒他，而洛基冰冷的手指总是以一种仿佛意图安抚他心跳的方式轻柔地搭在史蒂夫的胸膛上；弹簧床垫为了他怖恐的梦境哑声低响，而洛基也惯于从臆梦中以轻声悄语挽留他的吐息与涕泪；书本与纸张在壁橱中斜倾着，而洛基同样以倾塌的絮语填补他们所拥有的每一个前夜与每一分时日。  
他，它—— _他们——他们曾经如此。_  
  
史蒂夫依旧等待。  
水壶在炉子上发出一声尖利的长鸣，如炽光模糊夜雾一般穿过整个昏沉的房间；而史蒂夫的铅笔仿佛方才沉湎于素描纸面上低哑的摩擦声中，因这突袭备受惊吓而滑出指尖，那纸张如同是为了画者一般抖出一声如梦初醒的颤抖，而墨迹却因不知何人的反复描摹几乎融入纸张里去了。  
插销轻轻滑开，窗户挣扎的阴影几近眠者剥梦的呻吟，而史蒂夫被这清晨间万物初创的光晕安抚着，洛基 _也曾_ 向他低语这世物、这命运模棱两可的服从——洛基向他言语凡人们的祈求是如何被神明自负的礼乐与囫囵间的美酒掩盖而化作凡尘，洛基向他诉说世界初始时众神灵魂既定的缺毁与诸神黄昏中暴烈的挣扎，洛基对他呻吟着这情知欲感是如何因这天命运数而永无宽余——洛基从未有机会知晓情感是如何与命运一般强大且羸弱，却无从抗衡。  
洛基说到其自身的命运。  
  
洛基与这间屋子一起来到史蒂夫身边，而过往与人们已曾知晓的前路还未曾被忘却，他并非初新的生命，史蒂夫的眼睛里倒映着洛基言语中缄默的疮疤，他的手指拂过洛基被无数细小的伤痕割破了锋利线条的下颌，如雕塑者的视线滑过维纳斯于众人嗤笑中的断臂——有一瞬间，史蒂夫以为这又是一场命运的暴行，而痛苦迟缓地在他胸膛里翻滚着，混搅着沉默的呼吸与粗劣的心跳。  
他们的脚步在这未来的亲密间疑游，却于不时中已近在咫尺，史蒂夫的耳边流过一阵轻巧的叹息，他们的身躯在旧式沙发喑哑的呻吟中塌陷下去，史蒂夫吞咽着毛毯上肥皂的香气与洛基身上雨夜的湿意， _他们的_ 灯（史蒂夫的母亲拥有过一模一样的），在这个潮湿的拥抱中逐渐昏暗下去，而史蒂夫看着洛基的双眼矛盾似得挣扎着盯住他的脸庞，所有余留下茫然的衰竭崩溃坍圮，如洛基的盔甲一样从他们紧贴的身躯间一点一滴地消失，只留下了 _洛基_ 和 _史蒂夫_ 。  
史蒂夫如同寻找恤慰般地靠近这一切，洛基身体的温度融化在他的皮肤上，史蒂夫循着他们共同的心跳一同缓慢下去，而他的心脏却仿佛在急剧收缩中猛然地爆裂开来，几近在世界初始的混沌中窥到第一滴水珠坠落的崩碎、听到第一枚花瓣舒展的悄吟，在他还未能为此咽下呜咽时，洛基的亲吻已经安慰了他。  
  
如今仅剩不堪重荷的老书架依旧呢喃着洛基的故事，长沙发上最左边的凹陷里依然堆砌着毛毯，他们 _曾有_ 的言语消散在房间里如荆棘凸立的沉默间，久未开启的窗户轻轻晃动着再次唤醒他。  
旧书架被触碰打磨过的边角上倚着一本欧·亨利的短篇小说集，未合上的书页间一个个故事仍在窃窃私语，它们仍然端详着它们的阅读者与诵读人，仿佛最亲爱的沃尔特端详着情人的蒲公英，而那所谓“远离城市轻薄的恶名”如同方才才从洛基的嘴唇上跳到史蒂夫的脑海里，南希“甜蜜的冷笑”仍然停留在洛基嘲弄的语调上，一而再再而三地“没有抓住你，却像一只白色的飞蛾，飘过屋顶，飞向星空”。*  
《马耳他之鹰》在泛着浅色的封面下掩着一片凶恶的阴影，它依然缄默着，如一个待人聆听的述者所为。  
  
这间屋子终日等待着史蒂夫，即如他抱着终日泯灭的幻象等待洛基。  
而史蒂夫从未离开。  
不，不是复仇者大厦，并非洛基的魔法与托尼津津乐道的高科技格格不入，只是因为洛基不在那儿—— _不曾_ 在那儿。不曾在每个命运号啕翻滚的噩梦里拭去他的枯喊，不曾在每分拥有他们二人的私密空间里窃窃私语，不曾在呜咽的迷路与血污的泥淖中以暮色埋没史蒂夫盲目的期愿，不曾纵容黑夜里的悲恸与叹哭、呼告与哀苦刺穿言词，不曾在此时， _不曾_ 。  
  
_“家？”_  
“家。”  
  
一切无疾而终。但这房间依旧以一种旧忆中扶流延坠的情谊抚慰着史蒂夫，即如每日他推门离去时门轴与木板咿呀的嘶声哑语，即如每夜他蜷曲沉梦时床架与木板低声的眠安抚恤，即如晨暮之间每个洛基曾对他舒展的微笑。  
每个朝暮之间的隙缝于“过往”中逐渐离他远去，它们却在他眼角与眉骨的波浮里潜沉，他的记忆、他的梦境，与他的命运，如其本身应许一般从未被抹去，这世界如洛基所描绘一般，从未停止它的诱惑、它的趋离，与它的服从，史蒂夫从未成为一位神明——他是一个士兵，可他无法阻挡这世界化为污淖，这新时代提供的答案从未指向永恒的尽头，而史蒂夫没有一日不在为其战栗。  
  
唯有一个尽头，这命运施舍给史蒂夫的唯一一件他坦然接受的东西——在那 _梦境_ 中一切都变成了雾面上沉湎的星星，亦或是远途上孤游的浮灰——所有的“现时”都变成了“过往”中附锢的尘土， _未来_ 如淖影般藏匿在他眼皮底下，避之不及而又无处可逃。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*皆引自欧·亨利，其中引言源自《灯火重燃》。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉很久没有动手写作了，手生得很，还望众位海涵~
> 
> 我读过的基盾文里，的确有洛基在史蒂夫凡人的死亡之后龋龋独行的，而我也想知道如果是史蒂夫，一个经历过无数死亡与磨砺的凡人，被命运留下，将会如何。其实一直很想写写这一部分，奈何笔弱（以及逐渐跑偏的脑洞），好像写着写着也不知道想到哪里去写到哪里去了……（。  
> 其实最初的脑洞原型是：洛基与史蒂夫的房间会自行发出各式“声响”，仿佛意图照顾史蒂夫（在洛基离去之后）。  
> 明显可见的，即本人在动笔的途中脑回路又（不得已地）不知跑到哪去了…所以现在这个样子发出来…大约就是抛砖引玉而已…（。
> 
> 起题的时候想了还蛮多，于是一路从枯房→孤房→昏房→婚房…同时的，空室→昏室→婚事……  
> 我也不知道这一路皆大欢喜的走向是如何扭曲成最终一个（既定的？）BE的…大概是自己的HE不能属性吧（大雾
> 
> 如果可以的话我很希望得到大家的留言，毕竟虽说冷CP，但有时候觉得点赞与无言一般，还是真的很希望有同好来相互谈点什么，甚至是一言半语也好，总觉得这是种很大的鼓励呢，不至于让自己觉得所谓一腔热血冲脑也只能自己一人慢慢冷下去而已…  
> 说出这样要留言的话总觉得不太好意思呢…不论怎么说，希望大家不至于被本人的拙作吓跑了……
> 
> 谢谢阅读><
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> 我把之前自己在微博的回复复制了一点过来，希望能帮助表达一下自己的想法。
> 
> 其实我感觉文章本身的断截就是因为这故事本身是断截的，没有源始与终结，写着写着就有种其必然如此的虚妄感，但确是脑中万象笔下空空颇为无力，大概就像我之前回复的，一直处在一种BE达成HE未满的尴尬境地（？），也因此有想到“过往的障念”与“未知之事的惧恐”，但也不过欲念而已？
> 
> 另有加述。所谓人之常情，但在此类湮灭的梦境中往往略趋无意？可能也因此到了最后的最后，迷障与狂潮一同覆起，欲知与忆念也逐渐成为交集，这大概步入终途之后就是情感的余烬？我非常想刻画这种盲目的混乱，但其深谜似乎并非我所能猜透的，即如漫画中洛基所穷尽其生也不能逃离的命运——“而洛基即是洛基”。对于队长的话，我面对一个普通人的血肉皮骨有时反而不知道如何下笔——他从他皮包骨的那时起，便已经习惯忍受“命运的暴力”了，但他也未曾屈服过，或许他是个理想主义者，但作为一个决策者时他的表现又绝然不同，但他仍然是那个在母亲病床前哭泣与绘画的男孩、一个意图奉献的男人、一位在时过境迁的突兀中想念他的伙伴们的独行者——这与他作为领导者的身份如此格格不入以至于其嘲讽的意味都溢作一股无可奈何的叹息。  
> 因此——两位忍受“命运的暴行”的反抗者？  
> 他们也许会任凭情感燃烧，也许会任其化为灰烬，但就如金刚狼在《美国队长之死》中所说：“负担不再像之前那样沉重”，而“总有一天”是最好的答案。  
> 万一没有呢？没有答案？
> 
> 胡言乱语了这么多，还希望能跟着读者一起往基盾这个cp里走深一些，也希望能不至于让这篇文就这么散于辞藻，最后还是要说，谢谢能点开这篇文的各位~


End file.
